To Love a Werewolf
by remuslives
Summary: RemusHermione yes it's a time turner story but it's Remus that goes forward to present day Hogwarts. My first fic please R&R-COMPLETE! yah! but you can still leave me a review.
1. Oops

**A/N I do not own these characters. DH compatible except: Remus/Tonks relationship ignored and neither died.**

Hermione was pacing the empty common room waiting on Ron and Harry to get back. They had gone to visit Hagrid while she finished her Ancient Runes essay. Their seventh year was coming to an end, only two weeks left including exams. Hogwarts had been rebuilt after the war, small skirmishes would break out every so often when an escaped death eater would turn up to cause trouble, but for the most part with Voldemort's downfall, things settled back down. Professor McGonagall had retaken the position of headmistress. She had invited all those in Hermione's year to come back an finish their seventh year, but not required it as most of them had actually attended, they were tested and graduated as expected. But those that knew they were missing out on valuable magical education returned, including the trio. All the other years progressed, so the size of the seventh year class was quite large. To get everyone back on track, the lessons had to be modified a bit to incorporate what the kids should have learned the previous year when death eaters ran the school. In a couple of years, things would return to their original states.

Growing bored with waiting, Hermione headed back to the fire intending to write to her parents, who were still not pleased with her modifications of their memories, although they had admitted to being impressed by it. They were now happily back home as were so many other muggle-born families who had gone into hiding or imprisoned during the war. But there were so many who would never return; she still had a hard time wrapping around her mind, that she had lost so many people she cared about, but she was thankful for those who survived. Gathering her parchment and quill she took one last gaze out the window in the direction of Hagrid's cottage. She turned back just in time to witness a boy about her age materialize out of thin air in front of her. Giving a startled scream, she stumbled backwards and landed on the soft couch. Her reaction seemed to startle him as well, as he jumped backwards a few paces nearly landing in the fire.

"Bloody hell! Who are you? Where'd you come from?" Hermione was staring at the familiar face but her brain couldn't seem to process the information.

"I'm sorry, I-" the boy began, "I think I need to see Professor Dumbledore. Right now. I'm so sorry." The boy dashed through the portrait hole and down the hall towards the headmaster's office. Hermione jumped up to catch him before he reached the gargoyles.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" She called trailing after him. She was surprised that he stopped and waited for her. She reached him looking into his familiar, kind eyes. "You're…you're..." _Professor Lupin_. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was so young. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure I should say anything until I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore." He was watching her closely. Her eyes teared up a bit and she looked down at her shoes. "What is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore isn't here anymore." She wasn't sure what she should tell him, he obviously didn't belong in her time. And if he believed Dumbledore was alive that meant he had to be from the past. Her eyes weren't betraying her, he really was Professor Lupin when he was a student at Hogwarts. He didn't have as many scars or gray hairs but his robes were still shabby looking, though not quite as bad. His eyes were still kind and warm but didn't hold the same tired reserve that the present day Lupin's did. "Professor McGonagall is though. She'll sort you out." She tried to instill confidence in her voice. "But I don't believe she'll be in her office at this hour. I'll walk you to staff quarters."

"McGonagall is headmistress?" He didn't seem to believe it. "I don't know. She might not appreciate me waking her." She was a stern woman, excellent teacher though, her class was among his favorites.

"No. She'll understand." Hermione led the way to staff quarters, down the hallway and knocked. There were muffled noises coming from inside. A somewhat annoyed looking Minerva McGonagall answered in her tartan nightdress. After seeing the Hermione standing before her, her face became pinched and almost anxious. "Professor, I'm sorry to wake you. Everyone is still safe." McGonagall's face seemed to relax which Remus found to be odd. "I was in Gryffindor tower when, well." She stepped to the side revealing a nervous looking Remus Lupin.

"Oh my heavens," McGonagall gasped. She studied the boy for a several moments. "Miss Granger I take it you recognize Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, Ma'am. Though both of us were reluctant to release any information for obvious reasons." Hermione was staring at Remus again.

"You know me?" he questioned her. She merely nodded and looked back to Professor McGonagall. "May I speak with you, Ma'am?" he asked, surprised that she would remember him. She had, after all, been teaching many years, she had to have tons of former students. She probably recalled him because of his _illness_. But he was completely befuddled why such a pretty girl would know him. He wondered how far ahead in time he had traveled.

"Of course, Remus. Would you mind waiting for me in my office? Miss Granger will escort you." They both nodded. "I will be there shortly." She started to close the door. "And Miss Granger, do try to avoid any students who ought to be in bed. They may not be so thoughtful before handing out information."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione had a slightly guilty look on her face which confirmed the professor's suspicions. The door closed and she led him away.

"Sneakoscope." The gargoyles jumped out of the way, admitting the students. Remus wondered why this girl would know the headmistress' password, perhaps she was Head Girl. They traveled up the staircase into her study. "I'll leave you here. I have to catch up to my friends before they wonder where I went."

"Leave me here? Alone?" His surprised showed. He knew of very few people indeed who had been left unattended in the Headmaster's office. He couldn't picture his Professor McGonagall being any less cautious. And he didn't want this girl to get in trouble on his behalf.

"Of course. You're trustworthy." There was no doubt in her voice. "I'm sure the professor will explain everything. Or well, some of it."

"Wait! What year is it?"

"I think I will let McGonagall fill you in. I'm not certain what you should know and what you should be left in the dark about. Especially until we know when you're going home." She left to go back downstairs. "I'm sorry."

Left alone for a few minutes, Remus had no idea what to do and he didn't want to appear suspicious when the Headmistress arrived, so he sat in front of the large, tidy desk. He had never been inside the headmaster's office before, though he knew it's location from the times James and Sirius had been called there. He glanced around at the portraits on the walls, headmasters from the past, most of which he recognized from _Hogwarts: a History_. Then he saw the portrait of Dumbledore behind the desk. Two twinkling blue eyes watched him in silence. The tears in the girls eyes finally made sense. Dumbledore hadn't simply retired, he'd died. _Unbelievable_.

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"You-you remember me, Professor?"

"Certainly. Not only are you the only werewolf ever to attend Hogwarts, but you were quite the exceptional student."

"I am?" Remus felt a sense of pride that Dumbledore would compliment him so. "Sir, may I ask what happened?"

"Ah. You may of course ask, but I may not tell. I am sorry. You will know in time." Professor McGonagall could be heard coming up the stairs. "Minerva."

"Good evening, Albus." She took her seat behind the desk. "Mr. Lupin, what year are you in?"

"Seventh." She sighed, her eyes seemed to mist for a moment but were clear again before Remus could be sure of what he witnessed. Most of the night was spent going back and forth asking and answering questions. Remus told her of the time turner he had borrowed at the beginning of term, which she assured him she recalled. He couldn't be sure what had happened, but he showed her the necklace that was concealed beneath his worn shirt. She recognized it except the odd misshapen circle containing the device.

"Well, I'm not certain how long it will take, but I'm sure we'll be able to remedy this."

"Can I not just borrow another one to return?"

"Oh, Remus. All the time traveling devices in our time have been destroyed. Most by accident at the Ministry. But those in individual possession, my own included, have been destroyed to prevent certain persons from changing the outcome of a very important event that occurred quite recently." She sighed. "If it weren't necessary to your return, I would destroy this one as we speak. To remove temptation. As it is required for your trip, you will speak to no one of it. Except perhaps, Miss Granger and her friends, you will know of who I speak soon enough. The six of them are beyond suspicion. You will also preferably limit your friendships to the same six. Try to not question too much about this time and do not divulge too much about your own. Though some general information about your friends will assuredly cause no harm. And when I get this fixed you will not speak to anyone, myself included about this little…trip of yours. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Remus was tired and confused. "May I go to bed Professor?"

"Yes, of course. You'll find the tower somewhat changed, do try not to question too deeply. And many of the students will recognize you, particularly the sixth and seventh years. Do not be overly concerned by this. We'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible."

_At least he traveled to this year, instead of next. I don't know how I'd work around him teaching himself._ Professor Lupin had already agreed to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts starting next term. He was still helping with the clean up and reorganization of the Ministry in the aftereffects of the war. Very soon, a law would be passed giving werewolves more rights. Remus fighting alongside Harry Potter last year had done wonders for the image of werewolves in society. Especially after the testimonies of a dozen or so students who swore he had saved their lives that day. Not to mention, Harry's own account of Remus' help throughout the years.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what to tell the boys about who she had just met but she knew she must tell them something. They were waiting patiently while she thought. "Okay. I don't see what it could hurt at this point. It was Professor Lupin." They already knew she had accompanied someone to McGonagall's office, they had seen her coming out.

"Really? Is he still here?" Harry was happy to hear that he would get to see his favorite professor and friend again. "He's been so busy lately he's barely even written."

"I know. But Harry, it's important that you know, he's not our Professor Lupin."

"Well obviously. He's not taking up teaching again until next year, is he. But it's still kind of odd to call him Remus. Although he's told us to dozens of times."

"No Harry, that's not what I mean. He's-" She was interrupted by the portrait hole opening. The young Remus Lupin climbed through. "Not from our time," she finished softly. Harry and Ron were both staring openly.


	2. Introductions

"Hello." Remus was surprised to see the girl still awake and with company. Then his eyes took in Harry and his face lit up with an enormous smile. "James! How the bloody hell did you get here?" He charged forward to clap his friend on the back. But when he got closer, the fire illuminated Harry's features better, particularly his eyes. He skidded to a hard stop. "Whoa. You're not James." He stared at Harry. He noticed the lightening shaped scar half hidden by his hair. "Are you-? I mean-." They both looked to Hermione.

"Right then, I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand and Remus shook it looking a little uncertain, eyes darting back to Harry. "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry…Potter." He shook each of their hands, doing a double-take when she said Potter. "Do you know what year it is? How long are you going to be here?"

"Um…Professor McGonagall told me and she's trying to fix-" He looked at Harry and Ron. "I'm only supposed to tell you and your 'five closest friends'."

"Well that definitely includes these two. The others are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

"Oh, alright. Well, she's trying to fix my time turner but doesn't know how long it will take. I'm supposed to keep it all a secret." He huffed out a breath, just what he needed in his life, more secrets. "So, are you all seventh years?"

"Well, um…yeah."

"Technically," Ron pitched in trying to help.

"Ron! He can't know about, you know, _everything_." Hermione scolded the red head. "Sorry, Pro-"

"Remus!" Harry interjected loudly, cutting Hermione off before she could call him Professor Lupin. She looked horrified by what she almost said. Remus watched the exchange curiously, not sure what to make of all the secrecy. He guessed this lot was used to keeping secrets too.

Harry offered him a very familiar apologetic smile. Right down to the messy hair, he was James. Except those eyes, but they were so familiar, he just couldn't place them. _Where had he seen such bright green-Lily!_ _My god! James is going to marry Lily Evans! _

Harry noticed the careful scrutiny of his features and then the comprehension widen Remus' eyes. "Figured it out already, huh?"

"You're James' son?" Harry looked at Hermione for a second then nodded. "And is Lily your mother?" Another nod, although he couldn't offer up any information about what was important. "How are they? Do you have brothers or sisters? Am I your Uncle Remus?" He laughed at how absurd it sounded. Harry smiled uncomfortably as did the other two. They all looked a bit sad. "What? Why are you all looking like that?"

"We can't say, Remus. I'm sorry." Harry nearly choked on the words. He wanted desperately to tell him to save his parents lives, but he knew he couldn't; it could destroy everything they knew. It could even throw Voldemort back into power and that was something Harry would never risk, not even for his own happiness, or the lives of his parents, it would be like slapping them in the face for their sacrifice. "I'm really sorry."

"Harry." Hermione's eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Ron patted his mate on the back.

"Look, we're heading up to the dorm. Are you ready?" Ron tried to change the subject before Remus got too curious.

"Yeah, sure." Remus had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but knew he shouldn't question any further. He wasn't supposed to know anything. He didn't want to be responsible for destroying the future.

"Goodnight Hermione," the boys said in chorus.

Remus followed Ron up to the boys' dorms. Hermione gave Harry a tight hug before he too filed up behind them and she headed up the opposite set to the girls side. He felt a slight pang of disappointment that there was something between the two. Well, it's not like he was staying. Besides, he may even be married. How bizarre was that? _Probably not married anyway. Who would want to marry a werewolf? _Besides, he didn't see himself ever having the courage to tell a girl what he was and he could never continue a serious relationship without being honest about that. Besides, how long could one fool his wife?

Entering the dorm he realized that McGonagall wasn't kidding, there were obvious changes. There were ten beds and all appeared claimed save one, his. There were an awful lot of Gryffindor seventh years. He wondered if every house had so many students now. Perhaps one of the out-of-country schools had closed for some reason. That's odd though. Maybe he would find out tomorrow.

"Here." Ron had tossed some pajamas on the empty bed. "They might be a bit short but it's the best I can do. Maybe Marcus will let you borrow some stuff in the morning. You did sa-"

"Ron!" Harry warned, stopping Ron before saying that Professor Lupin had saved Marcus' life the night of the Great Battle.

"Right, sorry. I'm not good at this," Ron complained, dressing and pulling the curtains to his bed.

Harry smiled at Remus shaking his head. "He's really not." He chuckled, climbing in bed, already dressed. Remus followed suit, feeling a bit awkward. "Night."

"Night."

**A/N:Thanks to everyone for the read, please review, you have no idea how excited it makes me.**


	3. A New Day

The morning came quickly, Hermione dressed in record time so she could be ready when the boys came downstairs. Arriving in the common room she heard quite a commotion coming from the boys' dorms. She could imagine what it was about. And she didn't envy Harry and Ron having to deal with that when they first awoke. She quickly checked the notice board and saw a new addition. It was cautioning students to pay careful attention to what they reveal to their new classmate, although it didn't disclose his name. Hermione assumed similar messages had been hung in each house. After several minutes, a large group of boys came down to the common room talking excitedly. "Oh my god! Is that-?"

"Remus. His name is Remus. Don't forget," Hermione interrupted Parvati. Many understanding nods bobbed through the crowd. "Ready for breakfast?" she questioned the boys when they got close.

"Starved." Ron led the way through the portrait hole. Most of Gryffindor followed them out. This was going to be a long day. The girls were already giggling while talking behind their hands. Harry seemed to be enjoying the lack of attention to himself, although at the expense of Remus. "Wow, Harry, looks like you finally got competition."

"Competition for what?" Remus asked not looking up from his plate. Having all the students and a few teachers stare at him was hard enough but the giggling girls were seriously embarrassing him. He'd never been at the center of attention like this before. Normally if a girl was looking at him, she was trying to see past him to James or Sirius. What on earth did they all want to stare at him for anyways?

"He's kidding. Besides, I'm sure not going to fight for it." Harry smiled.

"Fight for what exactly?"

"The attention. Especially from those girls. That drives me absolutely insane. Particularly when first and second years are the ones doing it. Completely mad." Harry was shaking his head.

"Hi Harry, guys." A very pretty red headed girl sat next to Harry, kissing his cheek. Her eyes swept over to Remus and she shook her head. "So unreal," she murmured. "I'm Ginny," she offered in her normal voice.

Now Remus saw the way the two looked at each other and the kiss in particular he began to wonder about Hermione and Harry. Maybe it was just a friendly hug last night after all, seeing as he was upset over whatever it was they weren't allowed to tell him about. What was he fretting over, he'd never actually get up the nerve to ask her out even if she were free, which he doubted.

"Hey guys." A somewhat bucktoothed brown haired boy sat down with a pretty blonde beside him. She had a rather vague expression on her face. The boy looked closely at Remus then offered his hand. "I'm Neville, this is Luna."

"Hello," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello. I'm Remus." The group grinned as a whole and nodded. They must all know him, future him. It was just bizarre. Especially since he was so far in the future, he was in his 30's. Why did he know a bunch of teenagers? He was probably friends with their parents. _That must be it._ He already knew he was friends with Harry's and he knew of a few Weasley's.

He decided to concentrate on his food once again, as a pretty girl walked by brushing against his back as she went. He could feel his ears burn red as his back straightened with a jerk. "I can't believe the Slytherins don't have anything to say. They were never so polite in my day." He sounded old saying it which made him chuckle, and he wasn't the only one.

"Now that sounds a lot like _our_ Lupin." Ginny smiled. "They won't mess with you. Not while you're with Harry."

"He has his own reputation," Harry offered cheeks a bit pink.

"I do?" Remus was shocked. The only reputation he ever had was as the well behaved Marauder. The quiet one. _Does that change? I'm not always in James and Sirius' shadows? I bet they give me a hard time about it._ They loved to tease him. Not that he didn't do his fair share of pranking back. _Not while I'm with Harry? And he was the one the girls giggled about yesterday? I wonder why?_ At least he wasn't jealous about it, like most guys would be.

Harry looked at him very seriously. "Absolutely." He said it without even a hint of sarcasm. Remus hoped it didn't have anything to do with his_ condition_. Had he become the monster and tore someone apart? God, he hoped not. But, if he had, surely this group would know about it and then they wouldn't be sitting here so calmly with him, especially not the girls. Girls never reacted well to things like that. His mother was evidence of that, although she eventually came around.

The rest of breakfast passed in relative silence. They weren't really a talkative bunch, but they seemed very tight nit. Perhaps they were even as close as the Marauders. The rest of the group got up to go to their first class, when he realized he didn't have a schedule. He glanced up at the staff table just as an unfamiliar witch was approaching him. "Here you are, Dear." She passed him the paper and moved on.

"Who was that?"

"Professor Grubbly-Plank. She's the new potions teacher," Luna offered. "She used to substitute for Care of Magical Creatures but Daddy said she was attacked but a gardant. So she wanted to change subjects." She left hand-in-hand with Neville.

"Bit odd, that one. But you get used to it," Ron mumbled to Remus. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"What exactly is a gardant?"

"No idea," The four responded at once. They checked their schedules against Remus' and headed off for Defense together. "Professor Weasley is Ron's older brother, Charlie," Hermione informed him on the way through the corridors. "He's very good. Very knowledgeable."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled from in front of them.

Ginny laughed. "Really, Ron, he is our brother. You could show him a little courtesy."

"Wait. You're both seventh years? Are you twins?"

"Hell no!" Ron roared.

"NO!" Ginny was equally insulted.

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"Sorry, Remus, it's one of those things we can't explain." Harry shrugged his shoulders. A boy with white-blond hair was walking by and nodded to Harry who nodded back. "Malfoy," he supplied, then saw the way Remus was looking over his shoulder to see the boy again. "Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin."

"You're friends with a Slytherin?" He frowned. "I know a Malfoy; can't stand the git."

"It's complicated and I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but yeah, I guess so." He shrugged his shoulders like it even surprised him a bit.

Their morning classes went fairly quickly and lunch was silent. After his classes, Remus went to the library to do his homework. He was somewhat surprised to see Hermione there. She was seated comfortably at an empty table with several books laid out in front of her. She appeared to be writing an essay. Remus picked out the books he needed for his Defense homework. He considered setting with her but before he could muster the guts, another boy approached and sat with her. He was good looking and tall. And even though he looked nothing like Sirius, that's who he reminded Remus of. He had the confidence that came with knowing women would throw themselves at you. Perhaps he was her boyfriend, he was wearing the blue of Ravenclaw, and still they looked quite chummy.

Hermione looked up when the Ravenclaw boy asked to sit beside her, they took Arithmacy together. She smiled politely at him and said she didn't mind. They worked silently for an hour when Hermione finished. "See you in class." She gathered her stuff into her bag and then noticed another head in the quiet library.

His sandy hair was just visible over an advanced Defense book. She approached quietly, observing him. He was fully engrossed in his studies. She knew he was a good student and a hard worker but to see him at it was refreshing after spending so much time with the others who rarely wanted to study.

"Remus?" She spoke just above a whisper before she got too close, not wanting to spook him. He looked up at her, his cheeks staining a light pink. After knowing him as a man, to see the boy blush at the mere approach of a girl, especially one like her, was very odd. She knew Professor Lupin to be a quiet, reserved man. She should have known as a teenager he would have been shy. She still saw flickers of it when Tonks would flirt with him or Mrs. Weasley would fuss. "May I sit?" His cheeks grew a darker red also lighting up his ears, but he nodded. Hermione was silent for a few moments in which Remus looked unsure if he should return to his studies or wait for her to speak. "Are you almost finished? The others will already be in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Um…alright." He started to pack his books.

"Remus, if you're not ready, you don't have to go. Or if you don't want to eat with us, that's okay. We'll understand. I can't imagine what it must be like to be tossed into it like this. It must be even weirder since we already know you. Well, the adult you, anyway."

"Oh, am I much different?" He doubted he was unless the werewolf was more evident, which he sincerely hoped against.

"Not too terribly much. Just-" Hermione was looking at his eyes and almost told him he was sadder now but knew she couldn't tell him that. "Well, you know, I shouldn't go into details."

He looked somewhat disappointed though not surprised. But a bit of worry seemed to creep into his eyes and the line of his mouth tightened. She felt compelled to ease that worry if she could. She figured he was probably thinking about the werewolf, as it was still a constant concern to him as an adult. But she couldn't let on that she knew about his lycanthropy.

"You're still a good man." She felt her own cheeks grow warm when she told him this and found she was unable to maintain eye contact. An odd sort of shy smile curved his lips, his face going scarlet. He packed the rest of his things as fast as he could, trying to control the warmth in his face.

Finally, he stood. "Ready." He waited for her to lead the way. The entire walk was completed in silence. Well, not counting the girls following them and giggling. They seemed to follow him everywhere; he even noticed a few in the library, hidden in the rows. They had almost reached the Great Hall when a large Slytherin approached.

"Granger," he snarled.

"LeStrange." Hermione stopped, producing her wand. She sounded equally disgusted. He too showed his wand.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap ch 3**

Finally, he stood. "Ready." He waited for her to lead the way. The entire walk was completed in silence. Well, not counting the girls following them giggling. They seemed to follow him everywhere; he even noticed a few in the library, hidden in the rows. They had almost reached the Great Hall when a large Slytherin approached.

"Granger." He snarled.

"LeStrange." Hermione stopped, producing her wand. She sounded equally disgusted. He too showed his wand.

**Chap 4**

Coming down the stairs, Harry and Ron quickened their pace to flank Hermione as several other Slytherins did the same to Fredrick LeStrange. Recognizing what was about to take place, Remus too prepared with his wand, stepping up on the other side of Harry. It was now 7 on 4. And Remus definitely didn't like the odds. Had Sirius and James been beside him, he wouldn't have been too worried but he didn't know how well these guys dueled.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the little Gryffindors are outnumbered." LeStrange smirked. He knew he had to hurry in order to keep the odds in his favor before the rest of their group heard what was happening. But he couldn't resist taunting them just a little first. "And can you really trust that werewolf? You know the full moon's tomorrow. He might turn on you when he smells your blood."

Remus' heart dropped into his shoes. How had the boy known? No one knew, except Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomphrey, and he was certain they wouldn't have revealed him. He looked at the people standing beside him, preparing himself for their accusing stares. He finally gathered the courage to look at their faces, but not one of them was even looking at him. They were each staring straight back at the Slytherins. "The only blood spilled is going to be yours." Harry said it very quietly, though his voice carried through the silence.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. She had caught sight of them on her way to dinner. "Put down those wands at once!" Remus was the only to obey immediately. Slowly, the Slytherins complied, and only then did the trio. "Boys, you will go see your Head of House immediately following supper. And as for you." She rounded on the Gryffindors. "You will do the same. I don't know what you were thinking dragging Mr. Lupin into this on his first day." She was fuming. "Now, all of you, to dinner!" No one moved. "Slytherins go first." Glancing behind them, the seven obliged. Looking at the rest of them she gestured them in. The small herd of girls was gossiping the entire way.

Remus felt like he had lead in his stomach. He couldn't wait to leave now that everyone knew. He considered just hiding out in the Shrieking Shack until it was time to leave, that way he wouldn't have to face the hatred and fear that was now inevitable. Silently he trudged after them sitting himself at the end of the table away from everyone else. Moodily, he filled his plate just to shove it around a bit.

Harry sat, still angry at LeStrange for trying to catch Hermione alone. "Well, it's a good think Remus was there or-" He was suddenly aware that Remus hadn't sat with them. "Wait, where is he?" They all looked down the table to see a very sad, lonely looking Remus Lupin.

"What's he doing down there?" Ron piped up. "You think he's mad at us for involving him, like McGonagall said?"

"I don't know." Hermione stared at him.

"Well, I'm going to find out. You guys coming?" Harry announced.

The scraping of benches up the table and footsteps approaching caught Remus' attention. He looked up just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny sat surrounding him. He just stared at them waiting for them to start accusing him. Perhaps they hadn't realized that LeStrange had been telling the truth.

"Look, Remus, if you're angry that you got pulled into that, we're really sorry. I'm sorry. But, you should know just because you're with us doesn't mean you have to duel with us. I mean, I understand if you don't want to get in trouble because of us and problems that you know nothing about. It's fine."

"Yeah, it's fine with all of us." Ginny offered. All six heads bobbed in agreement.

"No. It's not that. I wouldn't just stand by while you were outnumbered in a duel. It's just-" He looked nervous. "I mean, did you hear-." A heavy sigh. "That boy he said-"

"Oh!" Hermione seemed to catch on while everyone else sat and watched him not having a clue what he was talking about. "Remus, you don't have to worry about that here." Now the group was watching her. "Oh for crying out loud people, don't you pay any attention."

"Hermione, we weren't even there. Could you please just tell us what you two are going on about?" Ginny was annoyed. But Remus looked so frightened, hoping that if Hermione really did know what he was talking about that she wouldn't share it.

"Oh, it was nothing really. LeStrange tried to use Remus' lycanthropy against him." Remus looked at her like she was a nutter when she described it as nothing and talked about it so casually. Didn't she realize what it meant? Then his astonishment grew as a chorus of 'oh's and 'git's' circled the table. "Honestly, how dim is he?"

"You mean, you-you know?" His voice was small but held a glimmer of hope.

"Of course." Luna smiled at him.

"And you're okay with it? All of you?" He was looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"I told you, didn't I?" He looked a bit confused before she continued. "You're a good man." Another round of nodding heads. "And, I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow night. But you can't mention it. Ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading please Review. Anything you all are looking for at the full moon?

**Lepusia: **I'll keep a close eye on those girls, you never know what they'll try.

**MMirazBA:** Are you a mind reader? Full moon is coming soon, ch 7 I believe. I've just started it last night. Any suggestions of something particular you'd like to see?

**Twinsie: **I didn't specify Fredrick LeStrange's parentage but I'm thinking he was perhaps Bellatrix's nephew on her husband's side.

**Amrawo: **Yeah LeStrange has a bit of history with the Trio, the nasty kind of course.

**Klopfer: **Thanks! Glad you could get caught up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap chapter 4**

"Oh, it was nothing really. LeStrange tried to use Remus' lycanthropy against him." Remus looked at her like she was a nutter when she described it as nothing and talked about it so casually. Didn't she realize what it meant? Then his astonishment grew as a chorus of 'oh's and 'git's' circled the table. "Honestly, how dim is he?"

"You mean, you-you know?" His voice was small but held a glimmer of hope.

"Of course." Luna smiled at him.

"And you're okay with it? All of you?" He was looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"I told you, didn't I?" He looked a bit confused before she continued. "You're a good man." Another round of nodding heads. "And, I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow night. But you can't mention it. Ever."

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione?" Harry questioned

"Wolfsbane." She wouldn't say more with so many people nearby.

"Is Madam Pomphrey still here?" Remus dreaded the full moon. The transformation filled his body with searing pain and the sound of popping bones was no comfort. And to top it off afterwards he was as weak as a baby. He always needed to have help getting dressed afterwards. When he was at home it was his mother, that was bad enough, but at school it was Madam Pomphrey. That is until Sirius, James, and Peter started sneaking around to help him. She had been pleased that he was apparently adjusting and gaining his strength back faster. The thought of some new random healer helping him was horrible. He didn't like so many women seeing him without his clothes. It wasn't just modesty either. He knew the scars were bad, people tended to act disgusted when they saw them. And the healer always had to close the new self inflicted wounds before he dressed. But Madam Pomphrey had afforded him a little modesty and only adjusted his clothes to heal up the worst of them. The time or two when he ended up in St. Mungo's they inspected him like he might fall apart if they didn't attempt to heal every single little scratch, it was terribly embarrassing.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to go see her before bed?" Hermione offered. He nodded. While they ate dinner, Remus wondered about them. They were the quietest most solemn teenagers he had ever seen. What had they been through to cause this? And it wasn't just them. The Great Hall he remembered was full of noise and laughter. This one was more subdued. While there were outbreaks of humor and plenty of gossip it was oddly different. And most of the older students didn't participate much. After eating Hermione walked with Remus so he could meet with Madam Pomphrey to prepare for tomorrow night.

"What's happened here? Everyone seems so sad?" Remus questioned quietly knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

"I wish I could tell you. I really do." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, feeling it tense underneath her hand. "Well, here we are. Should I wait for you?"

"Oh. I don't know. I guess not." He looked unsure of himself. "Will you be alright walking back by yourself?" She knew he was thinking of those Slytherins earlier.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just take a short cut or two." She paused for a minute letting her hand slip off his shoulder. Why was she so reluctant to break the contact? "I'll see you back in the common room, Remus."

"Okay. Thanks, Hermione." His cheeks were a soft pink again. _He's adorable when he blushes._ She spun and headed for a hidden passage. That's just what she needed, to develop a crush on a man _boy!_ who would soon be leaving.

Back in the common room very few people were hanging around, most were outside enjoying the nice weather. Looking out the window, she saw her friends out by the lake. Before joining them, she wanted to make her summer plans final. She was planning to stay with the Weasley's until she could find her own place. Her and Ginny had talked about living together, possibly sharing a flat with Ron and Harry as well. She went to her room to get her container of floo powder. Tossing a small amount into the fireplace she knelt on a cushion and stuck her head through to talk to Mrs. Weasley. "Hello? Mrs. Weasley?" The kitchen was empty.

"Hermione?" An older Remus Lupin entered and knelt down so she could see his face instead of just his legs. "Is everything alright?"

"Rem-Professor, yes of course. I just wanted to make sure that Mrs. Weasley would still be expecting me this summer." She felt extremely awkward talking to him now. As she watched his features she couldn't help comparing them to that of his younger self. He was still handsome, maybe even more so. His lips were definitely more kissable. _Oh, stop it, Hermione! You're not 13 anymore. Don't get another crush on your teacher._

"You _can_ call me Remus, you know. I haven't been your for professor for several years." Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink despite herself. He looked at her quietly for a moment, head tilted then blinked a few times and gave her the barest of smiles. "I'll see if I can fetch Molly. Can you wait?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathy. His smile widened a bit and he ducked his head, causing her cheeks to get quite a bit warmer.

"Just a moment." He stood and she saw his legs head in the direction of the door. He was too polite to just yell for someone. He went in search of Molly Weasley. Hermione began to wonder what he remembered from his 7th year at Hogwarts. It seemed very odd that while this was just happening to her, it was just memories to him. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen him return. "Hermione?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry." Her cheeks were growing red again. _This is ridiculous. I can't keep blushing like this for no reason._ He looked amused.

"Molly says it'll be fine. She's fighting with her laundry at the moment." His hazel eyes danced with merriment at what he had just seen. Molly was at war with her husband's pants and he wasn't sure but it looked like they were winning. They were both quiet for a moment. He seemed to be waiting for her to retreat back to her studies as was her normal habit. When she just continued to kneel there looking at the floor, he cleared his throat. "How's Harry?"

"Oh. He's fine. He and Ginny are getting on well. Everyone's talking about graduation and what they're going to do after." Hermione rattled on for another minute or two before she realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on. You've probably got tons to do."

"Not really. I've just been hanging around here for the past couple of days. Going to the Ministry every so often." He sighed. "I don't really have anything to do until next term starts at Hogwarts."

"You sound bored."

"I am. But until I start working again, I can't afford a flat so I'm stuck here." He looked surprised about what he had just said. "Don't tell Molly I said I was stuck, please."

"I wouldn't do that." Hermione laughed at his obvious discomfort at Mrs. Weasley finding that out. "What happened to your cottage? Didn't I hear that you had a cottage somewhere?"

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't in the best of shape. I had let a family hide there during the height of things and it ended up destroyed when they were attacked."

"Oh, Remus. I'm so sorry. That's horrible." He didn't overlook the fact that she called him 'Remus' although she seemed not to notice it.

"No no. It's fine. They made it out safe, so it served its purpose." He waved it away. "The only downfall is that it left me quite homeless. Harry offered Grimmauld Place, but…" He heaved a long sigh. "Well, it just holds too many memories. I don't think I could stay there. Especially not alone."

"What about Tonks?" He glanced up sharply. "I mean I thought…" She bit her lip, afraid she had crossed a line. "She always seemed to fancy you, that's all." For a few seconds he just looked at her, eyebrows raised. Then he began to chuckle. "What?" But it was contagious, she started smiling.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"I don't mind, but I am curious why."

"Tonks is…well that is to say, she's very pretty and all but." Now he let out a frustrated noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "It's only, the idea of Nymphodora being attracted to an old bloke like me, it's just so ridiculous that sometimes it makes me laugh." He chuckled again. "No. There's nothing between us other than friendship."

"Ah, I see. So she does fancy you. But you think she's too young."

"No. No, you get me wrong. She's not too young. That implies that I think she's too young to know how she feels. I'm too old, among other things. But that is quite beside the point. I'm fond of Nymphodora but I can't see myself fancying her. I'm just too old for all that nonsense and she's much too spirited for the likes of me."

"So…you want to find yourself a nice chubby woman in her 50's? One that's preferably not very pretty or enthusiastic?" Now he laughed loudly, rolling back off his haunches to sit on his bottom.

"Hermione, I do love your sense of humor. No, that's not my ideal woman. But, then again, I've never had many options in that department so…" He started laughing again.

"Things are different now. People know what you've done. How you've helped in the fight. Surely women are more open to the idea now than they were previously. Plus now you'll be able to teach or hold any number of different jobs without waiting on someone to discover your secret."

"Oh, Hermione, you are so young and idealistic." She wasn't sure how to take that. But, judging by the look of fondness on his face, she supposed it was meant as a compliment. "Just because we change a few laws doesn't mean we can change society's opinions. You don't understand how rare you are. Most people particularly women when faced with a werewolf will cross to the other side of the street to avoid him. If you are lucky enough to find a woman who doesn't run at the mere sight of you, then there's an excellent chance that she will run screaming if you try to kiss her or even hold her hand. Most women are not fond of physical contact with a lycan; they tend to think a simple touch will infect them." He looked into her eyes and offered her a small smile to let her know he accepted this and she should too. "That's just the way it is. And as such a man can either lie to a woman for as long as he can until she figures out his secret or he can accept that he will most likely live the rest of his life alone. You have no idea the number of marriages that are ended after a spouse has been bitten. Most do not even try to cope, the leave before they take the chance of becoming infected."

"But, that's wrong." She barely recognized her own small voice.

"Perhaps. But it's real."

"What about Tonks? She doesn't seem to mind."

"Ah. She believes that it doesn't bother her, that she can learn to accept it. But if you were around her often enough, you would notice that she most certainly avoids me the days surrounding the full moon. I don't believe she is even aware of it. And there was the one time when I thought I might…" His voice trailed off and he got a far-away look in his eyes.

"Might what?"

"Try. She-" He seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Well, suffice it to say, she did not react favorably. She swears now that it was a mistake and she does want to make a go of it. But, I can't forget that look on her face." He shook his head and smiled sadly. "You are most definitely rare."

"Well, how do you know I wouldn't react the same way?" Hermione was watching him closely.

He shrugged a sparkle in his eye. "The difference is that while Tonks believes she can overlook my condition. It is only mine that she feels so generous towards. You on the other hand are appalled for every person that has gone through such a thing. And not just werewolves but house elves and giants and half giants and who knows how many other unfortunate souls. That, Hermione is how I feel sure that you are most definitely rare." While she was listening to him speak, she found it hard to breath. The honest, bare look in his eyes made her heart pound. They sat looking into each others eyes for far too long before Remus cleared his throat and broke contact. "Right then, it's getting late. You probably have homework to finish and I have some things I must prepare before tomorrow night."

"Alright. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys! Please please please leave a review! Really, it makes me ridiculously excited. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Lepusia: **Hmm…yup that's all I'm gonna say about it.

**Anglbby989: **Well she does have her moments especially since she's usually quicker on the uptake than the boys.

**Twinsie: **Well, wolfsbane was what I had planned. We'll see about the rest. I could definitely be persuaded to take a frolic with Lupin.

**Amrawo: **Thanks! As of yet I'm undecided.

**MMirazBA:** I need to study up on my Occlumency. Glad you liked it. I'm thinking the same, not sure how he'd feel about that. Plus it would be maybe too Marauder-ish.

**worldsapart: **I will not spill, I will not spill. Nope, nope, nope.

**XlizC'mon: **Thanks! I appreciate it.

**Lady Zymurgy:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too.

**Ichigo: **Thank you! That's really nice to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review chapter 5**

"Well, how do you know I wouldn't react the same way?" Hermione was watching him closely.

He shrugged a sparkle in his eye. "The difference is that while Tonks believes she can overlook my condition. It is only mine that she feels so generous towards. You on the other hand are appalled for every person that has gone through such a thing. And not just werewolves but house elves and giants and half giants and who knows how many other unfortunate souls. That, Hermione is how I feel sure that you are most definitely rare." While she was listening to him speak, she found it hard to breath. The honest, bare look in his eyes made her heart pound. They sat looking into each others eyes for far too long before Remus cleared his throat and broke contact. "Right then, it's getting late. You probably have homework to finish and I have some things I must prepare before tomorrow night."

"Alright. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

**Chapter 6**

The following day found Hermione suspiciously absent. Harry, Ron, and Remus spent over an hour searching the grounds for her before finally giving up. "Where is she?" Ron wondered aloud where they relaxed by the fire. They were joined by Ginny who sat in front of Harry between his legs on the floor.

"Who?" Ginny asked leaning back onto Harry's chest.

"Hermione. We haven't seen her all day. Was she in your dorm this morning?"

"Nope. She was gone before I woke up. I assumed she went to library to research something. You know how she is." Harry had started playing with Ginny's hair. It wasn't long before they were snogging. Ron looked up and saw this.

"Hey! Come on guys, I'm right here." Ron made a disgusted sound. "That's my sister you're snogging, Harry. Have some respect would you." They still didn't seem to notice his arguments. Remus wasn't sure what to do but Ron's reaction was making him fight laughter. "Oi! Mate, get off my sister's face." His voice was starting to rise, calling attention.

With a noise of irritation, Ginny rounded on him. "Ron, I swear I'm going to hex you into tomorrow if you don't shut up!"

"Ginny." Harry said quietly, calming her.

"Well, I'm right here, aren't I?" He too had lowered his voice.

"Sorry, Mate, didn't mean to get carried away."

"Don't apologize to him, Harry." She was getting fired up again. She leaned up so her and Ron were nearly nose to nose. "You-"

"Hermione!" Remus jumped up calling her name loudly, hoping to diffuse the situation. Luckily it worked. The other three turned to the portrait hole.

"Hey, guys." Hermione looked exhausted. She trudged up to the group slowly and flopped down heavily on the couch next to Remus. "It's done." She smiled at him and blew at the hair that had fallen from its messy ponytail.

"Um…what's done? Where have you been all day?" Harry asked stroking Ginny's hair again.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I was in the Room of Requirement making the potion for Remus."

"You made me a potion?" His eyebrows were high.

"Of course. You'll have to take it after dinner." She patted his thigh lightly. His cheeks turned a soft rosy color. Several girls were slowly edging closer. "I'll explain later." She whispered close to his ear, as the girls were now just behind them.

Her warm breath tickled across his skin. He had never, ever been so close to a girl. His nose flared, catching her scent. _Mmm…cinnamon and brown sugar. _He didn't trust his voice so he only nodded his head. Her closeness was causing another problem and he hurried to lay the book he was reading on his lap. Hoping no one noticed, he glanced at Harry who was turning a slight shade of blue trying to contain his laughter. Too late he realized what had Harry so humored.

"What's that you're reading?" Hermione was reaching for his book with her head bent at an angle to read the spine.

"Nothing." His voice was abnormally loud and high. Which caused Harry to chortle but as he was still trying to control it, Hermione and Ginny thought he was choking on something. Remus' face burned knowing that Harry understood what had happened. But he was happy that at least neither of the girls seemed to know, or Ron for that matter. With them distracted he leapt to his feet and hurried up the staircase. The last thing he saw before he entered the dorm was Ron pounding Harry on his back which just seemed to make things worse for him.

"Where'd Remus go?" Hermione asked once Harry calmed down, assuring everyone he was fine.

"Upstairs I think." Ron supplied glancing in that direction. After several more minutes, Remus reappeared; he had thrown on his black robes over his muggle jeans. "Did you change, Mate?" The rest of them left their robes off since the common room was packed and overly warm.

"Yeah. I-uh" He was saved from making an excuse by a younger girl that he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Remus." She stood very close to him. _Too close._ "I'm Emily Jordan." She was a very pretty dark haired girl. Her smile made him extremely uncomfortable. He could feel his cheeks warming again. "There's a final Hogsmeade trip coming up this Saturday. Would you like to go with me?" She placed her hand on his forearm, smiling again.

"Oh. I-um-I don't know. That is to say, I'm not certain if I will even be here. I'd rather not make plans that I can't keep." He wanted to say 'no' but wasn't sure how. He had never been asked out before; he had no idea how to react.

Emily smiled squeezing his arm lightly. "Well, if you should discover yourself still here, I would love to accompany you there." With a flip of her short hair she headed to a small group of girls that he recognized as being part the giggle herd.

"Bizarre." He shook his head and headed over by Hermione who was now decidedly further down than she had previously been. He took his old position wishing he had the nerve to sit nearer her.

"Whoa." Ron mumbled. At Remus' curious glance, he shook his head. "That was Emily Jordan. Emily bloody Jordan." The girls both rolled their eyes and Harry shook his head at his friend. "She's hot! Why did you turn her down?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know her."

"She's hot! What else do you need to know?"

"Please, Ronald, spare us." Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Well she is. The only bloke I know of what's turned her down was Harry. And that's only 'cause he's got Ginny."

"That's not the only reason." Harry said softly, kissing Ginny's cheek. "Do you really think McGonagall will have your," He glanced around. "Have you straightened out before Saturday."

"Doubt it." Remus shrugged again. "She hasn't given me any reason to think so." Looking at Ron, he confessed. "I just don't want to go with her. She's definitely Sirius' type though." He lowered his gaze to the floor. He cleared his throat to rid it of the constriction that the thoughts of his friends caused. This would be his first transformation at Hogwarts alone since they had become animagi.

"Oh, Remus. You'll be back with them before you realize it." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the feel of her. Slowly, one of his arms curled around her waist. He barely rested it against her; afraid that when she remembered what he was she would jump away in horror. She held him tightly for another minute before loosening her hold to kiss his cheek. "We'll get you home, don't worry." She was so close to him that he could feel her lips move against his cheek when she spoke. He was suddenly extremely aware of the deep scars crossing his face of how ugly he must look to her. She gave him another quick squeeze before releasing him.

Hermione reluctantly freed Remus. He looked uncomfortable but a smile ghosted his lips. She smiled recalling a couple of years ago at Grimmauld Place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione sat anxiously waiting with Harry and Ron for Professor Lupin's return. He was due back hours ago. Even Mrs. Weasley was pacing nervously. He had been sent to meet with one of the werewolves that hadn't decided which side he wanted to be on when the war finally came. After another hour and a half they heard someone at the door. _

_Professor Lupin entered the kitchen. As soon as the Trio set eyes on him, they rushed him. Before he had a chance to so much as lift his arms, they had surrounded him. He was at the center of a very tight group hug, something he had never been privy to before. He had on occasion been incorporated in a one armed hug from either James or Sirius. "You alright Mate?" Harry finally mumbled into Lupin's arm where it was pinned to his side._

_"Yes, quite. Thank you." Their hug loosened a bit at a time until they each relinquished their hold. He still stood there stiffly. Harry gave him a hurt look, his brow bunching. Lupin sighed, shrugging. "Can't say I'm in the habit of receiving affection." He placed a hand lightly on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Following that up with a pat to Ron's back and a hand on Hermione's head, he still looked decidedly uncomfortable. _

_"That's alright. My first hug was from Hermione." Harry looked a bit sheepish. "She's broken me in since." Hermione felt her face flush crimson._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her cheeks tinged a bit now remembering her satisfaction at having Lupin's hand on her head. It was soft and light just as it had been on her waist moments ago. Someone cleared their throat nearby, reminding them both that they weren't alone. Two scarlet faces turned towards Harry's amused one. "Dinner." The five got to their feet, now joined by Neville and Luna. They headed down to the Great Hall together.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Pleeeeeeeease review!

**Amrawo: **Thanks!

**worldsapart: **He's remembering a bit, especially after he seen Hermione blushing. Yeah, I don't like when Hermione practically throws herself at guys, especially older ones.

**Twinsie: **I'll see what I can do. I'm not too sure yet.

**XlizC'mon: **Thanks! I already have one more done and about half of chap 8.

**Anglbby989: **Yes, Remus definitely has memories. They started creeping up on him when he saw Hermione's unusual reaction to him.

**MMirazBA: **Thanks! That was my favorite chapter to write. Well, the full moon is next chapter so…

**Lepusia:** Thanks!! gush lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap chap 6**

Hermione reluctantly freed Remus. He looked uncomfortable but a smile ghosted his lips.

Her cheeks tinged a bit now remembering her satisfaction at having Lupin's hand on her head. It was soft and light just as it had been on her waist moments ago. Someone cleared their throat nearby, reminding them both that they weren't alone. Two scarlet faces turned towards Harry's amused one. "Dinner." The five got to their feet, now joined by Neville and Luna. They headed down to the Great Hall together.

**Chap 7**

Remus was nearly bouncing on his toes walking beside Hermione. She was uncommonly aware of how close their hands were where they swung at their sides. Entering the Great Hall, however, put a damper on his spirits. He glanced at the ceiling and was aware of how soon the moon would rise filling his body with the familiar searing pain. The meal passed as quickly and quietly as was normal. Looking up to the staff table he saw Professor McGonagall nod at him which he returned. "I'll see you all…after." He said glumly getting to his feet.

"Wait, Remus. I'll walk you out." Hermione rushed to him. "Are you going to the Shrieking Shack?" She was rummaging in her backpack.

"Yes. It's the only safe place." He stopped walking when they reached the door. "Hermione, I don't want you to come out there with me."

"Oh." She looked taken aback.

"It's not you. I just-it's not exactly safe. I don't want you to get hurt." He was watching his shoes, taking notice a new spot where the sole was separating from the rest. His parents had never had much money especially since his father lost his Ministry job once they found out about Remus' condition. He felt guilty when he asked for new things like shoes. He waited until they absolutely fell apart before asking for another pair. He would have to try another sticking charm in the next few days.

"Remus." She waited until he looked up and met her eyes. "Here." She handed him a small vial of potion. "I've been told it tastes awful. Make you sure you swallow it all."

"What is it?"

"Wolfsbane potion. It'll allow you to keep your mind when you transform. It doesn't help with the pain though. I'm sorry but no one's invented a potion for that yet." She looked at him closely. "It's very important you don't tell anyone about this. It's-I'm tampering with the timeline but you shouldn't have to suffer when it's unnecessary. Drink it quickly. It needs time to enter your bloodstream before the transformation begins." He sniffed it and coughed. "I told you it's terrible, but it's worth it."

"Says who?" He looked unsure.

"You." He licked his lips then downed it in one. After swallowing, he coughed again. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Hermione." His nose flared as he scented the evening air. "I have to go. It's not far off now." She nodded and offered a small smile. Just as he was opening the door, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Hermione?" He glanced at the sky. Again, she nodded but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Biting her lip she turned and ran back up the stairs. He touched his cheek where her lips had been only seconds before and smiled all the way to the Whomping Willow. The familiar tree sobered him and urged him to make haste into the tunnel. It would be very soon now.

Hermione watched from an upper level window as Remus hurried off. She had considered offering to join him in her animagus form but knew he would refuse her company. Besides considering she was a finch he might try to eat her as a snack. Her lips still tingled after touching Remus' cheek. It was softer than she would have imagined. She was a little shocked at herself for that second kiss. The first had been purely platonic, seeking to comfort a hurting friend. But the second was impulsive and had nothing to do with friendship. He probably hadn't noticed the difference anyway, so what was she worried about. She waited until he disappeared underneath the tree before going back to the common room.

Her friends were all sitting near the fireplace, lounging around. No one seemed to take notice of Luna in Gryffindor common room anymore. At first people were surprised and a couple were upset that a Ravenclaw was there. But after the first few weeks of term when they realized it wasn't going to change they got used to seeing her. Neville even told her the password though she never used it. He often visited her in Ravenclaw tower, too. But, he could never get in alone. He always had trouble with the riddle. They were sitting snuggly in an oversized arm chair. Harry and Ginny were on the floor again, leaning against the couch where Ron sat. There was a pretty blonde sitting next to him. She was a sixth year named Bianca, and she appeared surprised to find herself there holding hands with Ron. Hermione had known for a while that Ron was interested in the somewhat quiet girl. They had been sneaking through the halls one night after Hermione left the library. She had promised not to say anything about catching them snogging. But she was glad that he had finally stopped hiding their relationship.

Approaching the group, Hermione felt a bit sad that she was the only one without a partner. There was nothing to be done about it though; she simply wasn't interested in any of the guys in their class. And she didn't fancy herself with a younger boy. She sat on the floor near Neville and Luna and one of them patted her shoulder. "He'll be okay, Hermione, don't worry." Neville gave her another pat. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Her thoughts drifted off to Remus again. Strangely this time it wasn't to the young man alone in the Shrieking Shack. She thought of the older man, still alone, probably locked in the Weasley's cellar.

"Hermione!" Ron shook her shoulder roughly. She came out of her daze and gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, we called your name like five times, though." He shrugged his shoulders. "We're off to bed." He gestured beside him to Harry. The rest seemed to have already wandered off.

"Oh, alright. Me too." She headed up to her dorm room and pulled the curtains shut before anyone could talk to her.

Morning arrived and she hauled herself down to breakfast joining her already present friends. "Is he in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yep." Harry seemed to have a rough night too. After eating they went to visit Remus before classes. He was lying in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. He was awake though. "Hey Mate, how are you?" They circled his bed pulling up chairs.

"Good. Tired though." He yawned. Pulling himself up in the bed he saw Madam Pomphrey coming. "Uh-oh, here she comes." He it said quietly. "She keeps asking me questions about last night." He looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Oh no." She groaned as the healer stopped beside them.

"Children, may I have a word?" She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. She mostly focused on Hermione, however. "It has come to my attention that someone may have slipped Mr. Lupin a certain potion last night. And while I will say that it was very irresponsible and dangerous, it was also very kind." All of their heads snapped up to make sure they were hearing her correctly. "I will not condone this behavior, messing with the time line and brewing potions that are far beyond you, but I will also not report you. I must caution you, Miss Granger, to be very careful about this sort of thing in the future." She raised her eyebrows still narrowing in on Hermione who nodded her head that she understood. "Very well. Now, if you please, Mr. Lupin had a long night and he needs his rest."

"When will you let him out?" Harry questioned.

"I think he'll be ready by dinnertime." She turned on her heal and walked away.

"How did she know?" Ron asked.

"I've never not injured myself before." Remus' voice betrayed his surprise and relief when he woke to promise of no new scars. "It was amazing though, I remember everything." He opened his mouth to continue but Madam Pomphrey interrupted him by clearing her throat and glancing at the door. "Sorry guys, I guess you had better go."

"Yeah, we can't let Hermione be late for class; she'll never let us hear the end of it."

"Oh shut up, Ron." She grumbled at their smiles. They all rose but before she could Remus placed a very light hand on her knee where she sat beside him. "Yes?"

"Could you stay a second?" He mumbled, turning a bit pink.

"Of course." The others nodded their heads and left, Harry wearing a big smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you. I've never felt that at peace on a full moon. Knowing that I wasn't going to escape and hurt anybody is the best gift anyone could possibly give me." He bit his lip. "I'll never be able to repay you-"

"You're welcome, Remus. You don't have to repay me. That's what friends do for each other." She softly patted his hand where it rested on her knee. They just sat looking at each other for a nearly a minute before Remus cleared his throat and looked down at their hands.

"Hermione, do you think, that maybe, assuming I'm still here this weekend, would you like to, um. What I mean to say, is-"

"Remus." She interrupted him. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?" Nervousness now creeping in where only seconds before had been confidence. _What If he wasn't thinking of Hogsmeade at all? Maybe he was going to ask if I'd make him more Wolfsbane for next month._

"Yes." She barely heard him. "If you do, that is." He was still gazing at their hands which lay comfortably on her knee.

"I'd love to." She smiled broadly when he at last looked up at her with wide eyes. A slow smile gradually lit his face. And once again he started to say something when a throat clearing could be heard. They both sighed. "Alright, I had better go." She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his cheek. _God, he smells good. _Like grass and something else that was vaguely familiar but she couldn't place. "See you at dinner." He nodded a hand on the cheek she had kissed.

Classes passed fairly quickly and she was looking forward to dinner. "Hey, Hermione." Harry ran to catch her before she could go up the dorm stairs. "I just wanted to make sure-. I mean, it's not like he's-" He sighed heavily. "Hermione, he's going home, right?" Her stomach sunk like a rock as she realized where he was leading this, but she only nodded her head. "It's great, what you two have. But, love, he's a different man now. Not to mention nearly 20 years older." She bit her lip still not responding. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He sighed giving her a short hug and started to turn.

"But what if-what if he's worth it?" She gulped not believing she was talking to Harry about this. He looked at her, surprised. "Well?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Then I'd say that's completely your decision to make. But try not to hurt him, either."

"I know." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. The updates might slow down a bit because that's the end of what I already had written. I'm a good ways into chapter 8 though. Hopefully, I'll get it up in 3-4 days. Anyway, please leave me a review. I'm not kidding when I say they makes me giddy.

**Amrawo: **Thanks!

**Lepusia:** Thanks! I've always heard my brothers and their friends talk about stuff like that happening and how they covered for each other so the girls wouldn't notice.

**Bored2death**: hmmm…? I don't know, not a bad idea. But I'm rubbish at stuff like that, I'd really have to think on it for a while. Thanks for reading. But beware, Remus/Hermione fics are addictive. I didn't use to back them either but hey after reading a few good fics, now I'm writing them. lol

**Twinsie: **Me too!!!

**Lady Zymurgy:** Thanks!

**Megan Consoer: **Thanks! And yup that's the plan.

**Ms.Vamp: **Thanks! I plan on having some more interaction between Lupin/Hermione. Oh! For future reference to keep myself from getting too confused I generally refer to old Remus as Lupin and young as Remus because I don't like calling him old. Hehe

**Felena 1971: **I've let Albus RIP but I'll have to add Fred to that list as well. I love him, just can't seem to let go. I wouldn't mind a visit to that island. We'll have to schedule a trip sometime.

**Ichigo**: Thanks! I considered going more into detail about Tonks but I figured Lupin is too private a person for that. Of course he remembers, wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't. He's already realized that his younger self has arrived by Hermione's reaction to him in the fire.

**Black-Rose23:** Thanks!

**MMirazBA:** I'd say Lupin was reminded with full force when he returned to Hogwarts to teach in Hermione's 3rd year. But of course none of it had happened yet for her. Well, that was the full moon chapter, hope it wasn't too disappointing.

**Forgetful Love:** Thanks! Honestly, did you expect me to answer those questions? Because, I am sooooo not gonna. But I will say that at least one of those is a serious possibility. That's all you get! Wow, 10/10! Awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came quickly leaving both Hermione and Remus a little unprepared. While Remus was pacing the dorm room worried about what to do once they were alone, Hermione was fending off Ginny and Parvati's help. They were both trying to convince her to change her outfit and hair. Parvati also wanted to 'help' her with her makeup. "No!" Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, come on. Please, just let me put on a little bit." Parvati begged her makeup kit in hand.

"No. Now, stop. I'm comfortable like this. I don't want to be worried about smearing makeup all over my face if I have to itch my eye. And don't even start on my clothes. They're comfortable and I like them." She glanced in the mirror again. Her short frame was clothed in a purple t-shirt and blue jeans with her hair falling in loose bushy curls down past her shoulders. "I look alright." She glanced at Ginny. "Don't I?"

"Yes, of course you do. We were just trying to help you look a little different." Ginny began.

"More girly." Parvati volunteered. "But you look fine your way." She finally laid the makeup kit aside.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Ginny grinned suggestively wiggling her eyebrows looking very much like Fred and George. "You know, once you're alone."

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I suppose we'll just wander around a bit. I mean, what do people usually do on a Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione tried to look nonchalant despite the nerves suddenly tightening in her stomach.

"Harry and I usually just enjoy time being alone. Hang out in the Three Broomsticks or near the Shrieking Shack."

"Well, I hardly think he'll want to be around the shack. Maybe he'll help me pick out a new book." She looked at Ginny closely. "Is this wrong?"

"What? Taking Remus to the bookshop? Normally I'd say it was a bit uninteresting but as he's fond of books too." She shrugged. "But I wouldn't call it wrong."

"No. I mean me going on a date with Remus. I know it's a bit strange, but I forget about that when I'm near him."

"You really fancy him, don't you?"

"Yeah." She barely recognized her small voice.

"No. It's not wrong. Why not enjoy it while you can? Sure it'll probably be a bit awkward when you see Professor Lupin again. But then again this is all memories for him, right. And he's always been nice to you, never made an effort to make you uncomfortable. So, however this all turns out, at least you know, he's okay with it. He doesn't hold a grudge against you or anything." Ginny paused giving her a hug from behind, while still watching each other in the mirror, Parvati grinning behind them. "Plus, we both know he's really lonely. He still torments himself about being a werewolf, thinking he's not good enough for anyone to care about. What's wrong with giving him a little hope as a teenager? Let him know in the future, he's got family." Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled sadly. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Mum wrote, she said Professor Lupin's staying at the Burrow until next term. She said he insists on Dad locking him in the cellar on full moons. Just in case something goes wrong with the Wolfsbane. Poor guy. So I don't think you should feel bad about giving him a bit of happiness even if it is 20 years early."

"Thanks Gin." Looking in the mirror one last time, she shrugged. "Alright, girls, ready?" They headed downstairs where the guys were all waiting. They would all walk to Hogsmeade together and then separate once there. Hermione felt herself smiling when she saw Remus, he looked good. Wearing a light blue shirt that was a bit snug and a pair of jeans, he had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking nervous. "Hey, Remus."

He swallowed hard at the sight of her. "Hermione." He flashed a small smile which she returned. "You look nice." He said it barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks, you too." At least the others were too busy greeting each other to notice the awkward exchange between them. Together they set out for Hogsmeade. Reaching the edge of the small town, each couple headed in their own directions, leaving Hermione and Remus on the spot, looking nervously at each other. "So, um, what did you want to do?"

"Oh, I thought maybe a butterbeer?" He shrugged.

"Sure." They started out for the Three Broomsticks. "I've wanted to get a new book for ages, but haven't had a chance, would you mind helping me pick one out after?"

"Yeah, sounds good." They entered the Three Broomsticks still talking about what kind of book she wanted and the books they'd read recently. Sipping their butterbeers they didn't notice the tall man in the corner up by the bar that was watching them. Time passed remarkably fast as they talked about everything from the best quills to their friends. He told her stories about some of the pranks they pulled. She told a few of her own adventures with Ron and Harry. She enjoyed making him laugh; he looked so happy, happier than she had ever seen him before. When they both laughed so hard they leaned across the table and conked heads they decided maybe it was time to move on.

Both of them feeling much more relaxed they headed to the bookshop. Passing Honeydukes, Remus glanced sideways at her; she was still smiling though neither of them was talking. He took that as a good sign and after a deep breath, stretched his hand the extra inch or so to hers, catching it in mid-swing. Still holding his breath he waited for her to react. Fully expecting her to wrench her hand away from him. He was pleasantly surprised when she wound her fingers through his and smiled at him. Confidence and something extremely light and airy filled his chest, giving him a feeling he had never experienced before. Turning the corner towards the shop, Remus paused, tugging lightly on her hand. She allowed him to pull her towards the side of one of the buildings. He backed up until he could feel it behind him. He wanted to say something but couldn't focus on anything but her lips. He felt his heart skip when her tongue peeked out between them before darting back inside. Ignoring his churning stomach, he reached his free hand up to cheek, grazing it lightly.

Hermione couldn't think of anything but how close he was. His hand on her cheek was so soft, barely touching her skin. Without thinking she moved her hand to his waist. The act seemed to encourage him since he leaned forward slowly closing the gap between them. His lips were a whisper across hers; maybe it was just his breath? He broke the slight contact, pulling back to look into her eyes, which she didn't notice because they were closed. _That meant she liked it right? _Feeling a bit more sure of himself, he closed the distance again; adding more pressure that time it was still the gentlest of kisses. She grabbed hold of his shirt at his waist and moved closer so that they were touching. His hand threaded through her hair at her temple. Just as the tip of his tongue brushed lightly against her lips someone bumped her from behind, shoving them hard into the wall.

"Sorry." The girl giggled, not sounding the least bit remorseful. Hermione looked back to see the retreating figure of Emily Jordan. She looked back at Remus to see him studying his shoes, his cheeks and ears were a soft shade of red.

"Come on then. We better get to the shop before we have to head back." They had roughly an hour left. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, still not looking at her. She shook her head. _Boys._ Before her nerves could sway her decision, she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips then pulled back and took hold of his hand. After a moment's hesitation, he opened his eyes and finally looked at her. He was smiling the goofiest smile she had ever seen. She was contemplating reaching up to kiss him again when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione, you guys ready to go back?" Ron called catching up to them with Bianca in tow. "The others already headed that way."

"Yeah, alright. I can do without a new book, I suppose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A?N: **Well, how was it? I was nervous writing that kiss, hope it reads alright. So, thanks for reading, please leave me a review.

**Amrawo: **Thanks!

**Black-Rose23: **Thanks! Yes, he remembers.

**X-Lazart-x:** Hell yea, he's worth it. ; )

**Toxxic-hugs:** oooooh…I'll take a remus plushie anyday!

**Zoil:** Thanks!

**Tarafina:** You are dead on about what happened in chapter 5, which I can tell you now that they've already had their first kiss. Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. I'll have to check out that story when I'm through with this one. I'm trying to avoid other time turner stories so I don't end up incorporating stuff into this without realizing it.

**Twinsie: **Thanks! I'm going to do my best to keep the 3-4 day stretch that I've set. I'm not great at patience myself, so I totally understand.

**Lepusia: **Thanks! blush haha! I like that you called him "younger" Remus! That's great. I'm trying to keep Harry real. I'm much less sure of him than the others.

**worldsapart: **I'm glad you like my Harry. I'm looking forward to writing more Lupin, too. Just trying to work it in without forcing it.

**NarcissaVenus: **oh my serious blush. Thank you! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.


	9. Chapter 9

**(by popular demand) Professor Lupin's POV--a/n: I'll use Lupin to refer to the man, and Remus to refer to the student. **

Sitting at the bar in the Three Broomsticks, Lupin watched his younger self laughing with Hermione Granger. He sat in the corner, knowing he wouldn't be seen sipping his butterbeer. She looked as lovely as he remembered. While he had waited in the Weasley's cellar for the transformation to overcome him, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. She had never been cold to him, but neither had she been so chatty. She always regarded him as a teacher and friend to Harry. The way she blushed when he smiled at her and her study of his features was a major change in her reaction to him. That's when he realized it was only 2 weeks until the end of term, which meant that his younger self was there with her. He had been so busy with the post war rebuilding, he had nearly forgotten about the day he had waited for since he had seen her on the Hogwarts Express five years ago. He couldn't forget that even though she didn't really know him at the time, she kept his secret. It amazed him really. He knew of course that it wouldn't matter to her in her seventh year when she already knew about it. But the awe he felt when he found out that she was the one who had discovered him and not even told her best friends, he couldn't even put into words. Add to that her helping Harry to save Sirius and he felt his heart swell the way it hadn't in nearly twenty years.

He had been confused at first when the Trio hadn't returned for their 7th year, but then pieces of the puzzle that he'd been missing for so long fell into place. All of the changes at Hogwarts finally made sense; of course no matter how much he wanted to, he hadn't revealed anything. He had kept his silence for two decades and soon he would at last be able to speak about it.

He snorted into his butterbeer when he saw the couple's heads collide over the table. He knew his time with her was extremely limited and wanted to relive it just for one day. _As if I haven't been dreaming of it ever since._ He waited patiently for them to leave and followed quietly at a distance.

Lupin's heart skipped a beat when he saw how close they were getting to the turn. He leaned casually against the front of a nearby building and watched. He could still remember the feel of her lips, that had been his first kiss. He fought the urge to throw a jinx at the spiteful girl walking towards them. He had to spin away quickly though as she was headed in his current direction towards a small group of girls who were laughing. He had no idea what any of their names were. He did however recognize a few he had as pupils in their first or second years. He kept his face hidden when he heard Ron Weasley call for her. They all walked right past him without recognition. Slowly, knowing what was coming, he followed. Finally, when they walked down a little hill on their way back to Hogwarts, it happened just as he remembered. Two men approached from the students' right. The all spun towards them, whipping out wands with no hesitation, except Bianca. She hid being Ron, shaking. The men were wearing hoods pulled low over their faces. They were followers of Voldemort who had so far managed to escape capture. They started trading curses and hexes with the students.

Lupin waited nervously, he knew they would handle those two, they were not his concern. _Where is he?_ Lupin's eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for any sign of the man he knew would try to sneak up behind the group. At last, just as Ron stunned the second man, the hiding one showed himself. He aimed his wand directly at Hermione, Bianca screamed from the crouched position she was in. Lupin reacted instinctively throwing his own stunner at the man, catching him just shy of his own curse being set loose. He toppled onto his face.

"Professor! What are you doing here? Good to see you!" Ron ran to him and wrung his hand. "Thanks Mate. Wait until I tell Harry he missed you, I'm never gonna hear the end of it. You need to write him soon, he's been driving us all mad."

"Yes, yes, I will be sure to." Lupin smiled at Ron. He had missed the group. Things at the Burrow just weren't the same. It was much too quiet. He was looking forward to the summer holidays.

"Is that…it can't be. Hermione?" Remus was staring at Lupin, taking in the familiar scars, the shabby robes.

"I…well, yes." Hermione looked entirely unsure about how to answer.

"It's alright." Lupin assured her quietly. "It won't change anything. However, I'm not sure it would be wise for us to come in physical contact." He added, remembering his desire to poke himself.

Remus blinked at him. "James will never believe this." He whispered, shaking his head.

Lupin sighed, thinking of his friends. "Go on. I'll take care of these three." He shook Ron's hand again before the boy headed to his girlfriend still looking scared, huddled near a tree. His eyes landed on Hermione, who was pursing her lips, looking a bit uncomfortable. He nodded to her and turned to bind the men before the stunners wore off. He felt her hesitate beside him before her arms wrapped around his waist from the side. He let his eyes close as she gave a soft squeeze and released him.

"Thank you, Remus." She whispered her cheeks rosy. Again, all he could manage was a small nod and a partial smile. She turned away to help Ron with Bianca. He looked into his younger self's eyes and took a deep breath. Remus turned slowly to join the others leading the trembling girl away. Lupin continued to bind the men and levitated them to the Hogshead to floo to the Ministry.

---------------------------------------------------- (end of Lupin's POV)

Remus walked away with the others, glancing once more at the old man they were leaving behind. His sandy hair was heavily streaked with gray. He looked old and miserable. Is this what the future had in store for him? He didn't even need to ask why, to know the reason: the wolf. What other possible reason was there to explain it? At least his face wouldn't acquire too many more scars. Those were the worst, they were the ones everyone could see; the ones that scared people away, the ones that required explanations. It was obvious that he was still dirt poor; his robes were covered in patches and worn thin. He looked at Hermione, she had hugged him. Did she care for him? _How could she, I'm pathetic. I'm old, poor, ugly, and a werewolf. She probably feels sorry for me._ He sighed and hung his head.

"Remus, are you alright?" Hermione touched his arm gently.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled. Ron turned and nodded to them, taking Bianca inside the castle, while the other two stayed at the doors. She waited quietly for him to say more. "I just…he looked really sad." It was easier to think of him as a different person rather than just an older copy of himself. "I'm a monster." He sat on the steps, not looking at her.

"Remus. You are not a monster." Hermione knelt in front of him. Her tone was soft but left no room for argument. "You're a good man, always have been." He still refused to look at her. "He had it rough. You shouldn't be so hard on him…on you." She brushed his hair out his face with her fingers.

"He looked ancient." Remus fingered part of a scar on his face.

"Alright, that's enough." Her tone had hardened a bit. She reached out and grasped his chin gently but firmly, lifting it so he was looking at her. "I'm not going to just sit here while you put him down. He doesn't deserve that." There was a fire in her eyes that caught him off guard. "He is a kind and thoughtful man that has been treated like an animal for far too long. What he's been through-" She clamped her jaws and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she appeared much calmer. "Remus, please don't think of yourself like that. No matter what people say or do to you, you're one the best people I have ever known. And I consider myself lucky to count you as a friend. And the way you've helped George…no one else could have done that."

They were silent for a long moment. "Who's George?"

"One among the many that you've helped when they thought all hope was gone." Hermione released his chin, sliding her hand to the back of his neck. He swallowed thickly moving his hands up to cup her face. Her lips were amazing, caressing his in the sweetest way. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist, the other moving to cup the base of her head in back. When she opened her mouth and probed his with a tongue he couldn't contain a moan. He moved his out to tangle with hers. When the kiss deepened she moaned into his mouth. Hearing that sound, his arm tightened around her, bringing her body flush against his. She had moved both her arms around him, one tangling in his hair.

Lost in the moment, neither heard Professor McGonagall calling to them. A tap to their shoulders caught their attention however. "Mr. Lupin, you will please come to my office." Each turned wide surprised eyes on the Headmistress. "You may of course, tell your friends goodbye first. I expect you in no more than one half hour." She turned going back inside.

"No." Remus choked out, turning back to Hermione. His brow was furrowed.

"Remus, I-" Hermione swallowed, unable to finish. She looked down at his chest. "I'll walk you up to Gryffindor Tower. The others, they'll want to say goodbye." Her voice was strangled. He closed his eyes and nodded. They walked in silence, holding hands.

After bidding his new friends farewell, he turned back to Hermione. "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course." She tried to be smile, but it was strained. Once they reached the gargoyles, he faced her again. "I'll miss you, Remus."

"Me too." He pulled her into a tight hug, breathing her scent in deeply. "I'll look forward to meeting you again." He released her. "You know, you're the first girl to not be repulsed by my face. I won't forget that. Ever."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your face. I happen to like it very much." To prove her point, Hermione kissed both cheeks and then his lips. "You'd better go. An angry Professor McGonagall is never a good thing." He nodded and headed up the stairs after saying the password. He looked back to see her blinking her eyes rapidly against the moisture building in them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading guys! No, it's not over yet. Thanks to my beta Pottergirl94!**

**MMirazBA:** Thanks! Glad you could catch up. I would think they all grew up quite a bit, considering many of them lost friends/family and quite a few stayed for the battle.

**amrawo: **thanks! It's just a tad bit later than normal but not too late.

**Tarafina: **Thanks, that's really cool. Well, there's Lupin's thoughts on it. Hope you like, it was a bit harder for me to write, honestly.

**Lepusia-Lupin:** fanning in your direction are you ok? So, the kiss was alright then? I was a bit nervous about it, being the first one I've written. You helped influence me to write this chapter, so I hope you liked it.

**StrawberryPunk:** Thanks! I had a decent New Years, hope you did too.

**JackMyles:** I don't mind rambling, I have a tendency for it myself, especially when tired. About the whole marriage thing, I'm sorry, I don't condone marriage to inanimate objects. lol so sorry.

**Twinsie: **are you still alive? I seriously hope so. I don't fancy jail time. Yup that was him.

**XlizC'mon:** yuppers! He was spying on himself.

**LadyZymurgy: **If I could buy a Remus, I would.

**Black-rose23:** Thanks! Yeah, Emily's a jerk.

**Narcissa-Venus:** heh! Still made me laugh the second time I read it. Like I'm gonna tell you.

**LemoN-X-Drop:** um…creepy? Sorry. shoulder shrug

**Ichigo: **lol! Love the sound effects. Yeah, there was an 'Emily' in my school, couldn't stand her. Well, that should have answered a couple of your questions. And cleared up a bit about the floo conversation.

**Graceandfire: **Thanks! Your story was good too, had some good funny bits.

**Pottergirl94: **Yeah!!! Good to have you here.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione spent the last week of school in a daze. Before she could even get used to the idea of having a boyfriend, he was gone. She knew it was going to happen, but she hadn't been prepared for it to be so soon. She poured all her energy into her NEWTs. She felt confident afterwards not second guessing herself like she had after OWLs. "Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny dropped her trunk to the ground with a heavy thunk.

"Yeah." She slammed her trunk closed with difficulty. "I don't remember bringing so much stuff." She complained struggling to engage the lock. They headed downstairs where the boys were waiting for them. Together they all headed to the grounds where they would board the carriages. Cramming into one they headed for the train at Hogsmeade. "Wow. This is really it."

"I know. It's hard to believe." Harry nodded. They went the rest of the way in silence. Exiting the Hogwarts Express for the final time, there were many hugs and tears.

"We'll see you soon, Neville." Hermione gave him a hug. "Goodbye Luna, I can't wait for the wedding." They had already scheduled their wedding for that fall. There were plenty of students, parents, and siblings to pat the small group on their backs. Finally, they were able to make their way off of Platform 9 and three quarters. There waiting were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Bill. Together the group of Weasley's with Harry and Hermione in tow headed for the Burrow.

It wasn't until they arrived that Hermione remember Professor Lupin was also staying with them over the summer. _Well this should be interesting._ She drug her trunk up to Ginny's room which she would be sharing with the younger witch. On her way to the bathroom, she caught sight of Lupin's back heading inside a room, Percy's old one. Even though he had reconciled with the Weasley's Percy chose to stay in his flat in London. There was plenty of noise tromping up and down the stairs and at last Hermione made her way to the kitchen where everyone gathered, as usual. "Oh, Hermione dear, would you help Ginny set the table please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." She headed over to the cupboard with the plates as Ginny was getting the silverware. Turning around she nearly ran into him. "Oh!" With reflexes that belied his relaxed manner, Lupin reached out and snagged the plate that slipped off the top before it hit the floor.

"There you are." He sat it on top of her stack. "Do you need a hand?"

"No. You just startled me a bit." She kept her eyes level with his chest, trying to avoid his eyes. "Thanks." She dodged around him. She knew she was being rude, but it was just so uncomfortable. She had just snogged him a week ago and now here he was trying to be nice to her and she wouldn't even look at him. _Does he even remember that part?_ He never gave her any indication that he did. He treated her the same as Ginny and the boys. It was twenty years ago, maybe he forgot about it. She ignored the disappointment that filled her at that thought. He had undoubtedly kissed numerous witches since then, not to mention before it. It had only been 2 kisses and one week of his life. _He might not even have enjoyed them as she had._ Perhaps it was best if he had forgotten.

After only a few minutes the table was set and the food laid out on it and everyone took their seats. She was relieved when Lupin sat at the far end away from her, she could barely even see him past Bill and Fleur. Ginny elbowed her and gave her a goofy smile. Hermione tried not to smile back, but it was futile. No one could resist the charm of Ginny Weasley. Before she even realized it they were giggling at nothing, nudging each other. Harry kept sending them odd glances before he finally succumbed and joined in, kicking their shins lightly under the table. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harry's face turned bright red as a kick aimed for Ginny went wild and caught the unsuspecting woman. He tried not to laugh but the girls weren't making it easy on him. The glare coming from Mrs. Weasley did help though, rather quickly. Dinner was pleasant and after everyone ate their fill they slowly began making their way to the sitting room.

"Would you like some help cleaning up, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione offered. She ignored the eye rolls from Ginny and Ron. They complained before that after Hermione offered to help all the time, their mother started expecting them to help more too.

"Hermione that would be lovely. Thank you." She bustled about the kitchen. Hermione gathered plates, scraped them and took them to the sink. When she returned to the sink with her arms full of glasses, Lupin was there charming the sponge to clean the dishes. He hadn't even looked in her direction yet and she could feel her stomach swirling. She quickly deposited the glasses on the counter beside him and headed back for the silverware before he had the opportunity to speak to her. Gathering the silverware, she took a moment to watch him. He was calmly and slowly adding dishes to the sink and removing the clean ones to the empty side to blast with a jet of water from his wand before stacking them to be dried. He didn't even appear to notice her. "Hermione, would you be a dear and help Remus dry those so I can finish up with the laundry?"

She paused for much too long before mumbling a quick affirmative. Mrs. Weasley was out of the room before she could even add the forks to the pile of dirty dishes. She headed to the other side of him to grab up the wet plates, one at a time and blasted them with hot air from her wand. Lupin was hyper aware of how close she was, their shoulder's a hands width apart. A quick glance at her however told him how nervous she was. It made him feel horrible. He knew she would never see him as she once did, but he didn't want to lose her altogether. "That's alright, Hermione. You can join your friends, I'll finish up."

She glanced at him; he didn't take his eyes from the plate he held. She felt a surge of guilt for the way she treated him. "You're my friend too, Remus." She looked back down at the plate she held. "It's just a bit awkward, isn't it?" She placed the plate to the side and grabbed another.

"I'm sorry." Lupin looked at her this time. "The last thing I want is for you to feel weird around me. If there is anything that I'm doing that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll do my best to stop whatever it is."

"It's nothing you've done. It's just…well; it's only been a week. I realize for you it's been much longer, but to me…" She sighed; she didn't know what else to say. "Harry tried to warn me. I mean, I knew it would be strange seeing you after. But I was so busy studying for NEWTs that I forgot about you staying here. I just didn't think ahead to prepare myself. Does that make sense?"

"It does." He nodded. "Would you like me to leave? I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind if I stayed with him for a while."

"No. Don't do that." She smiled at him. "Besides, how do you think Fleur would take it?"

He chuckled. "A very good point." For the first time since her arrival, they made eye contact. His eyes held a warmth she had never noticed before. She bit the inside of her lip. They were the same eyes that she had looked into a week ago. They were sadder now, older but still kind, still beautiful.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed from the other room. His footsteps were heavy as he approached the kitchen, breaking the moment. They both looked back to the dishes and saw the sponge was scrubbing away at a more than clean plate. Chuckling he grabbed it away and rinsed it as Hermione grabbed another plate to dry. "Hermione, aren't you done yet? We're gonna play exploding snap."

"No. Go ahead and play without me." Hermione grinned. Her friends knew she almost never played exploding snap, she rarely even watched it, preferring to read. He had just wanted to give her a reason to escape if she needed it. Hermione would place money that Ginny had put him up to it. She felt a rush of gratitude towards her friends.

"Alright then." Ron backed out with a smile on his face. Hermione shook her head at him, a glance at Remus showed he was smirking.

"Was that your opportunity for escape?" He smiled at her, careful to not look directly into her eyes again. He wasn't sure what would have happened had Ron not chosen that moment to interrupt. However, he was fairly certain, it would only have increased Hermione's discomfort with him.

"Yes, I believe it was. My guess would be that Ginny was behind it. It's not like Ron to be so thoughtful." She continued to dry the dishes he sat in front of her. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach after that brief eye contact.

"Didn't you date Ron for a while?"

"Yes, a very short while. Which happens to be why I know for a fact that he's not very good at picking up on other's emotions."

"Alright." He looked uncertain.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business."

"Just ask. If it's too personal I won't answer." She shrugged her shoulders. All the Weasley's knew her business when it came to her relationship with Ron. She was used to people asking her about it. So many people, even at school, had assumed they'd eventually get married. Therefore, when they broke it off everyone wanted to know why. She found it was easier to just answer them, as it really wasn't a big deal.

"You're sure?" He still looked doubtful, but she nodded her head. "What happened?"

"Why did we break up, you mean?" She saw him nod. "Simple, we couldn't be around each other for more than an hour without arguing. Plus, he never knew when to not push me, always bothering me while I was studying. We make much better friends. Besides, kissing him was like kissing Harry." She gave a little shiver.

"You've kissed Harry?" His eyebrows rose up so his they almost disappeared into his hair.

"What? No! I meant it was like if I had kissed him. Like kissing a brother, you know. Except I don't have a brother. I just used Harry as an example. Oh, forget it. That's just embarrassing." She could feel how hot her face was getting. She had to give Lupin points for at least attempting to hide his humor. "That's the last time I invite you to ask a question." She tried to keep the smile from her lips.

"I might take you more seriously if you weren't grinning." He smiled passing her a glass. She shot him a less than effective glare.

"Oh shut up." She elbowed him softly, causing him to chuckle. "What about you, huh?"

"What about me?" He froze watching her.

"I don't know. What's the worst kiss you've ever had?" She knew she blushed. But she felt better when she saw his ears were tinged with red as well.

He cleared his throat. "Definitely Sirius." She nearly dropped the glass she had attempted to put away. "After a trip to Hogsmeade in seventh year, he got completely pissed and started kissing all the girls in the common room. Unfortunately for me I was just returning from the library when he went after some little 5th year and she ducked into the portrait hole just as I came through. So he slobbered all over me instead, it was disgusting. Worst kiss I've ever had." He nodded while she laughed.

"I suppose that counts." She shook her head. The others kept popping in on them to see if they were done with the dishes. Hermione had a feeling they were all just being nosy and wanted to know what was taking so long. "If one more of them come in here for no good reason, I'm going to hex them." Lupin guffawed at her. "Well really, since when are they so interested in the dishes?" He shrugged his shoulders. At last she put away the last piece of silverware. They walked together to the sitting room, Lupin letting her pass through the doorways first. "Have you always been such a gentleman?" She couldn't resist teasing him a bit now that she was getting comfortable with him again.

"My father would permit nothing else. 'A lady is to be treated as such' he told me at every opportunity." He glanced out of the side of his eyes at her. "But if you prefer, I could attempt to shove my way through first. It may prove amusing."

"No, that's quite alright. I get enough of that with the boys." She laughed at the mischievous glint in his eye. "What about your mother?"

"Oh." He paused, the twinkle disappeared. "She expected nothing less. Always said I had to make up in manners what I lacked in looks."

"Oh, Remus, that's awful. Why would she say that?" She stopped and turned to him, placing a hand on his arm. She remembered him running his fingers down his scar when they sat on the steps to Hogwarts; no wonder he thought he was ugly.

"Well, the scars you know." He shrugged. "She had a hard time accepting it all. She was fond of telling me what a handsome fellow I was before the attack. In her mind, she lost her little boy that day and in a sense she was right." Hermione shook her head in protest. But Lupin continued before she could interrupt him. "No, it's true. I wasn't the same boy I once was. Plus my scars were fresh and I gave myself new ones every month. I think that was the hardest part for her, watching me tear myself apart. I know for my dad, it was chaining me down in the cellar. After about a year, she started to come heal me afterwards instead of leaving it to my dad. He was a good wizard but healing spells weren't his strongest. Plus I was still a child, I wanted my mother." He opened his mouth again but closed it quickly. His eyes sought hers. "Hermione, what I've said, it stays between us, right?"

"Yes. Of course it does." She squeezed his forearm where her hand lay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks guys! Please leave me a purty little review. Oh! And thanks again to my beta pottergirl94! **

**atruwriter: **thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Ichigo: **that would be embarrassing. Yeah, my take on Lupin is if he's given the chance for happiness, he's going to snatch it up. I get bored with the 'poor me' routine.

**XlizC'mon:** sorry but he couldn't stay forever.

**BlackRose23:** He definitely deserves some happiness and love in his life.

**Lepusia-Lupin:** Yeah, you were one of several people who were asking for Lupin's take on what was happening. I hadn't planned on that, but I gave it a shot. Glad you think it turned out alright. Yeah, poor fella had to head back to his time. I couldn't keep him much longer because I started out saying they only had 2 weeks of school left and it would have been a bit ridiculous for him to stay at the burrow with himself. That would have been insane to write.

**Dogluv101:** ah, don't cry, it'll be okay. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Sssshhh…don't tell anybody.

**Toxxic-hugs:** I prefer older Remus myself.

**JackMyles:** strikes a karate pose back off mate! lol. Alright, since you already have the dress I suppose we could perform a small ceremony. I don't think it'll be legally binding though.

**StrawberryPunk:** Yeah I know it was a bit obvious but I couldn't resist. I would volunteer to live in a world full of Remus'. sigh what?!? Oh, yeah, reviews, that's what I was doing.

**LadyZymurgy:** thanks! It would be totally bizarre but fun.

**Twinsie: **points and giggles at your silly dance now you just made my year. That was the craziest dance I've seen in years. Hmmm…pie? Could we make that cherry cheesecake? If so, it's a deal.

**NarcissaVenus:** I think I'm going to take that as a compliment. looks a bit shifty right? Yeah, she's had a bit of a crush on him but thought he was involved with Tonks. I don't recall saying he loves her. Yeah, ok, he does, obviously. So, um…yeah.

**Opaltears:** ah, thanks.

**Amrawo:** hmmm…maybe, perhaps, it could happen. Maybe I'll have her attacked by a rabid werebat (like a werewolf but takes form of a bat for those not fluent in D&D) and then she could maybe flunk her NEWTs or not be able to find a job and die in poverty. Or not, it was just a thought. Lol, are you still reading this? Ta-ta!

**worldsapart: **yup! And I'm leaving you hang here too. Haha!

**LemoN-X-Drop:** oh! Okay, I gotcha! Had me worried there for a minute.

**Saknicole:** Thanks! Glad you like it.

**Lixxxa: **thanks! I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Lupin entered the sitting room where the rest of the Weasley's were relaxing listening to the wireless or playing exploding snap. George and Ron were bickering and taunting each other on their turns. Harry and Ginny were laughing and cheering them on. Bill was laughing too until he caught the glare Fleur was sending his way. Hermione went to sit next to Harry while Lupin joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the couch. They spent most of the next week like this. Lupin and Hermione would do the dishes following supper then join the others in the sitting room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were careful not to comment on this. They didn't wander into the kitchen to check on them anymore either. If Hermione didn't want to be alone with him, she'd quit offering to help clean up after dinner.

One night after a particularly good dinner, Hermione went upstairs with the others to head to bed. Ginny eyed her strangely after they dressed and lay down. "What is it, Gin?"

"I was just wondering if you and Professor Lupin were picking up where you left off." Ginny tried to sound casual when she questioned her friend.

"No." Hermione also wanted to sound casual. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she and Lupin were doing. They rarely spoke throughout the days but while they cleaned up after supper they discussed just about everything. "Oh, Ginny. I just don't know. I like him but it's kind of bizarre. Don't you think?"

"What's bizarre about it?" Ginny sat up so she could see Hermione clearly. "He's about the nicest man ever born, he's not unattractive once you get passed the scars, and you guys have loads in common."

"Our ages, though. People would think it's strange. And I don't want his friends to treat him badly because I'm so young." She paused for a second. "And there's nothing wrong with his scars."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Look Hermione, seriously, it's not like you really do well with guys our age. You act more like Lupin's age than ours. I've always thought you would do better with someone older." She paused seeing the Hermione's lips pucker, a sure sign that she was thinking about it. "Even Harry agrees. He thinks you two would make a good match."

"He does?"

"Yep. Alright look, it doesn't really matter because it's not about me or Harry or anyone else. Are you attracted to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you fancy him?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he might still have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think so. When I catch his eye, I can hardly breathe and it takes ages for either of us to look away. Sometimes, he blushes at the strangest things. I just don't know what he's thinking. I do love talking to him though. And I think he must feel the same or he wouldn't keep it up, would he?"

"I definitely agree with you there. In fact that's what I told the boys about you to get them to leave the two of you alone while you're cleaning." Ginny threw a large smile at Hermione. "Do you flirt with him at all?"

"No. I'm not really that good at that sort of thing."

"Alright, here's what you do."

The next night while cleaning, Hermione decided to pluck up the courage to try out one of Ginny's suggestions. She stood beside Lupin while they discussed the latest book he had read. "It sounds excellent."

"You could borrow it sometime if you'd like." He offered softly.

"Thanks. I'd love to." She took a deep breath to gather her nerves. "Maybe tonight. You know, after we're done here. It's in your room?" She looked straight into his eyes just as Ginny told her to, tilting her head a bit with her chin up. She felt hope spring to life when his nostrils flared and he licked his dry lips.

Was she flirting with him? That's what it felt like. The slight tilt to her head and chin was the perfect position should he lean down and kiss her. "Yes." He could barely speak; his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He tore his eyes away before he embarrassed himself. She was young and beautiful and brilliant. She felt nothing for him except friendship. _She only wants to borrow your book, Moony, don't get carried away._ "Sure. When we're done." He was vaguely aware that he set a faster pace. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

"Good." She picked up her speed to match his. She smiled at him as she placed the last fork in the drawer. "Done. Let's go."

"You, you want to come with?" He paused. His stomach did a somersault when she nodded and smiled again. He didn't expect her to want to come to his bedroom. "Alright." Neither spoke on their way to his room. They avoided the sitting room where everyone else was gathered. He silently felt relieved that he had cleaned up his room that morning. He had a habit of leaving his bed unmade with books lying about. It wasn't as though he typically had visitors. He opened the door and stood back allowing her to go in first.

Hermione couldn't help feeling tense as she started to place her foot over the threshold into Lupin's bedroom. She barely saw his smirk as he suddenly crammed himself past her to enter first. She was glad he broke the tension; it felt good to laugh just then. His eyes twinkled in merriment. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

She chuckled again. "The boys are starting to wear off on you." She tried to look disappointed, but failed miserably. They chuckled for a moment more standing very close before Lupin jumped.

"The book!" He said entirely too loud. He felt his face and ears grow warm. "Sorry. Let me find it." He tried to sound normal.

"No rush." She sat on the edge of his bed to wait.

That only served to distract him worse. The thought of her on his bed threatened to destroy his concentration. He shuffled through the books on his desk and finally found the one he was looking for. "Here you are." He stepped in front of her and held it out at arm's length. He tried desperately to ignore the voice telling him to sit beside her.

"Thanks." Hermione took the book without moving. She opened the cover to read the summary on the flap. Ginny told her to stay put until he sat beside her, so she did. After what felt like hours, she felt the bed dip beside her. She looked up at him. He sat very still hands clasped in front of him, forearms rested on his knees; his head was ducked so she couldn't see his face resting against his thumbs. "Remus, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Ginny said…" He looked up at her, his eyes were dark with some emotion she didn't recognize. "She…are you alright?"

"Yes, quite." His voice was husky even to his own ears. He didn't really care what Ginny had told Hermione. He was fighting with the desire to grab her and ravish her. He had to remind himself that she was young and didn't have much experience with wizards and if he attacked her, she would likely run for it. _As if you have loads of experience to speak of._ He watched her watch him, neither moved. Her tongue peeked out of her lips for a fraction of a second, to wet her lips and he lost the battle with himself. Slowly, he leaned towards her, giving her time to leave if she wanted. Instead, she leaned toward him as well. Their lips met with a sigh from each of them. Her kiss was every bit as sweet and perfect as he remembered.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was it? Don't forget to review one last time! Thanks guys and pottergirl94 for beta-ing.

**You guys are seriously cool. Your reviews always make my day. Thanks!**

**Lixxa:** thanks man!

**Lepusia-Lupin: **glad you liked the Sirius kiss.

**Dogluv101: **well it was a happy ending, so my life is safe, yes? And no more tears. It's all fluffy bunny's and rainbows now. ; )

**JackMyles:** Good to know I'm not the only one that gets a bit silly about this stuff. I almost had her ask that, but it would've just caused more tension between them.

**LadyZymurgy:** I could absolutely live with having one of each. But if I had to choose just one it would be older.

**Twinsie: **lol! I hope your tooth's feeling better. That had me cracking up by the way. I thought about giving her a good thumping courtesy of Ginny. But I figured a bit more subtle would be more acceptable for Hermione. Dude, maybe we should plan a trip to England and kidnap David Thewlis and make him dress up as Lupin and keep him in my basement. I'd lone him out, I swear, I'm not greedy.

**XLizC'mon: **haha! Maybe. Thanks!

**Black-Rose23:** yeah, it was major overboard. I just wanted him to have a reason behind his belief of not being good enough.

**StrawberryPunk:** thanks! I just figured his father would be the one to teach him how to treat a lady.

**Felena1971: **was this soon enough? Good, I thought so too. Thanks!

**worldsapart:** lol! Evil? looks over shoulder me? Noooooo…I wouldn't do that to you, not on purpose.

**Lemon-X-DroP:** yeah, I'm not a big Ron fan. I mean I like him just not with Hermione. I don't like the fics where Hermione just leaps into bed with the older man or where she's desperately in love with them after like 2 minutes. Nothing to freak a guy out than telling him you love him after 5 minutes.

**Pop-pop-bananas: **love your name by the way. Makes me feel all happy and floaty inside. Thanks! Yeah, that was one of the funnest to write.

**Ichigo:** what?!? You don't love me for me? tear thanks! That's cool. I LOVE YOU! I mean I like you. You're nice. Um…yeah.

**pstibbons: **yup, that was the last one. When I typed your name in my spell check thing automatically changed it to stabbings. That was a bit disturbing so I thought, hey I should tell you.

If anyone is interested in the kidnapping of David Thewlis let me know. LOL!

Kidding! I was kidding! Don't try to get me to actually take you to England cuz it aint gonna happen kids.


	12. epilogue

**A/N: okay it's short but here's an epilogue. Enjoy!**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly; the bed beside her was cold. Where was Remus? He must have gotten up quite awhile ago. She stretched her tired muscles and climbed out of the small bed they shared. The house was unusually quiet. _I wonder what time it is._ The sun was definitely up as the shades did little to prevent it's brightness from lighting the room. Yawning loudly she threw on her clothes and left for the hallway. Encountering no one, she began to grow suspicious. Where was everyone and why on earth was it so quiet. It wasn't a threatening stillness but it was a tad unnerving. She searched every room she came across until she finally arrived at the kitchen, which was in a quiet state of chaos.

Remus looked up from the stove when he felt a presence behind him. There was Hermione. She was beautiful when she was shocked. Her pouty little mouth formed a perfect 'o', her eyes wide as she surveyed the mess. "Good morning, Love." Her eyes darted to him and she opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"Mommy! Daddy, let us make you breakfast. Isn't it lovely?" The little girl held up a plate for her inspection. It had two eggs placed as eyes, a sausage nose, and a bacon smile.

"Yes, honey, it looks very good." Hermione eyed her husband as he laid out the three more identical plates on the table. "Thank you, Daddy."

He looked pleased when she decided to temporarily ignore the mess and sat down for breakfast. "Up you go." Remus lifted their small son to his booster seat. They enjoyed their meal with the constant chatter of Emma and soft mostly incoherent words from David. "Alright then, off you go." Remus placed his son on the floor and he immediately went to Emma's side where he would spend the majority of his day. The two wandered off in the direction of her bedroom.

"Remus, what on earth happened in here?" She shot him a scolding yet amused look. Their kids could talk him into anything.

"Ah, that would be David. He wanted to help too, you know." He started tidying up with her help. They chatted lightly while they finished the dishes. "Do you still need to go to the office today?"

"Yes, but only for a few hours." Hermione worked at the Ministry as head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had done wonders for the rights of many magical creatures already, especially werewolves. House Elves still remained a huge challenge in that they refused many of the rights now given to them. She left for work and Remus headed to the Potter's. Saturday's were big play days for them. All the Weasley's would come with their children, as well as Molly and Arthur. They each worked to wear the kids out as thoroughly as possible before lunch.

Hermione arrived home to a once again peaceful house. She wasn't surprised at all this time. The kids always collapsed when they got home from Harry and Ginny's house. She set out searching the house, looking for Remus. A content smile brightened her face when she found him. Remus lay asleep on the couch with David lying on his chest, thumb in his mouth, and fist clutching his Daddy's shirt. Emma was asleep on the floor beside the couch. She had piled cushions to make herself a bed and raise her up high enough that one of Remus's hands rested on her light brown hair. Hermione ignored the protest from her stomach and moved her daughter over a bit on the cushions to make room for herself. A little afternoon kip wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
